


Girl, my heart you've captured

by Blue_Apple_Queen



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Pre-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Pre-Relationship, Some Humor, Yondu Udonta Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Apple_Queen/pseuds/Blue_Apple_Queen
Summary: Peter Quill realizes that he is in love.





	Girl, my heart you've captured

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for this ship, here we go.

The nights on the  _ Milano _ usually went smoothly, or as one could expect from the ship that housed the Guardians of the Galaxy. Baby Groot had the habit of waking up at the middle of the night and wake along half of the crew on a search for attention. Peter had noticed how Gamora indulged him, letting him jump along to her bunk.

It wasn’t often that Peter Jason Quill found himself jealous of a tree, but  _ whatever  _ if Gamora wanted to have leafs all over her mattress and sheets in the morning that was her problem not Quill’s.

Peter Quill had an issue, and it went beyond his usual daddy issues, so this was a  _ serious  _ issue. Peter Jr. hadn’t been cooperating lately It wasn’t that he  _ couldn’t  _ make it work, otherwise his balls would be bluer than Yondu’s by now – _ Damn, what an ugly thing to think about. Damn. Damn-  _ . It just worked when the little shit saw it fit to work.

For example, on their last visit to Xandar, a pretty barmaid with pink skin had been all over Quill aka Known Savior of the Galaxy. Peter didn’t half mind, because he was humble as he was generous, and offering his time and attention to this woman wasn’t a bad way to spend the night.

He had checked on his crew, Drax had unknowingly entered a strength match with the bartender,  while Rocket took advantage of the man’s distraction and filled his mug as many times as he wanted. Gamora, on the other hand, looked at them both entertained and exasperated, with a hand suspiciously close to her hip –just where her knives tended to be- in case things escalated.

By chance, their gazes met as Gamora scanned the place. For a reason he could not phantom, he felt a cold sweat leave his body and a hot shame on the back of his head. Her eyes narrowed, and she seemed amused as she gave him a look that could only mean ‘’ _ seriously man?’’ _ .  No that he could imagine Gamora saying such things, but suddenly the waitress’s chest against his didn’t feel that good.

That night hadn’t ended with Peter taking the waitress back with him –nah, nah- it had ended with him sleeping in his bunk like a good boy. Oh, and Groot had joined him too. His mom would be proud.

Peter had thought it would be a one-time thing.  

Boy was he wrong.

Whether it was krylorian with bright purple eyes, a hairless aakon with yellow skin, and even – _ yes, Peter had sunk low _ \- blue centaurian girls, things just wouldn’t work. And it wasn’t a  _ performance  _ issue. Peter realized he simply didn’t care for them. Ok, maybe he was just going through a bit of a dry spell.

_ -with the centurians, it probably had to do with the fact that they reminded him way to much of Yondu. When he was with them, the man would inevitably pop in his mind. Not that Peter would never ever admit it. But it disturbed him, yuck.- _

Now when it  _ did  _ feel like working, all that could pop up in his mind was light green skin and silver lines. And black leather, thank the Stars for the black leather. And then Peter would wake up horrified, because the only thing in his head was Gamora.

Well, not  _ horrified  _ horrified, because well; Gamora was pretty, about his age; strong, it was only natural that she was just the kind of person that Peter wouldn’t mind to stare at forev-

Oh.  _ Oh. _

It occurred him that Peter Jr. might just not be the actual problem.

A galaxy away, Yondu was laughing his ass off, Peter just  _ knew it _ .

But it was fine, this wasn’t a new thing for Peter, nope.

Once, there had been a band of mercenaries whose leader had gotten along with Yondu well enough; drinking buddies or gambling partners, whatever. There was a woman in their band, a blonde xandarian with pale skin that had just hypnotized Peter. It was all he could think of, when he went to sleep, when they’d leave the planet he’d wonder when they would see each other again.

At the end, he had never told the woman how he felt, and everything had been just fine.

But then again, Peter had been twelve. And he couldn’t even remember her name now, let alone her face, just vague colors and the fact that she had reminded him a lot of Diane of Cheers.

He could tell you everything about Gamora’s face with his eyes closed. The silver lines over her eyes and cheekbones, the dark green of her lips and the curve of her smile. She could hold her booze better than him, she would stay up sharpening her knifes and polishing her sword.  

Also, she liked his mom’s tape. And that was always a win.

Peter had thought his feelings were unrequited, and since he did appreciate Gamora as a friend, he tried not to stare too much like a creep. He didn't want her to believe - _ to know _ \- that he wanted to try some  _ pelvic sorcery  _ in her. 

Turns out, he was blissfully wrong. The more time he spent with her, be at the Milano or in a mission, Peter realized there was this... _unspoken_ thing between them. He didn't know what else to call it.

Those smiles she'd throw at him, or how Peter would change his shirt in front of her and pretend he didn't see her checking him out. She had opened up to him about his past with Thanos, the greatest show of trust she could offer.

She'd sit by his side in the common room and let Groot climb between them. How more domestic they could possibly get? This wasn't Peter's imagination.

And if he hadn't scared her away with his David Hasselhoff story  _ -what a horrible and embarrassing hangover he'd had after that- _ she must have been deep too. 

And these things would just keep happening; even the brush of her fingers as she passed him a gun made his heart jump. The kind of things that would pass under Rocket's radar -thank God, Peter didn't need him to open his big mouth-. 

He'd tell her about how he felt. He would voice the unspoken thing and the ratings would go up. He was certain of it, right after their mission at 'The Sovereigns’, after they'd caught that psycho sister of hers, Peter would lay all his cards on table.

Things would be just fine, and who knows, he might even ring Yondu, to tell the old bastard how well he was doing without him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed :D


End file.
